Original Songs
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: Rachel writes her own songs. What will the New Directions think? I suck at summaries. Just read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Cannonball

Original Songs

**Chapter 1: Cannonball**

**Hey everyone! This takes place in season 3. I hope you enjoy this! I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE SONGS!  
**

**Rachel's POV:**

I was siting in the auditorium working on my songs that I have been writing. They are all for my fiancé Finn Hudson. He is the love of my life. I realized that I am late to Glee. I Rachel Berry am never late for anything, especially Glee! I grab my bag and music sheets and run towards the choir room. I walked in while Mr. Shuester was talking. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"I am so sorry I am late Mr. Shuester. I was just working on some songs that I am writing." I stated.

"You're writing songs?" Mr. Shuester questioned.

"Yes. I am." I replied. I was blushing.

"Can we hear them?" Kurt questioned.

"Ya can we Rachel?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"They aren't done yet. I am not sure if they are good." I said.

"Please babe?" Finn begged. I can't say no to him.

"Fine." I sighed defeated. Mr. Shuester took his seat. I gave my sheet music to Brad. He started playing and I started singing.

Break down  
Break down

Break down  
I was scared to death I was losing my mind  
Break down  
I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night, oh, no,  
I think I found the light at the end of the tunnel (and my doubts)  
I couldn't find the truth I was going under

But I won't hide inside  
I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out  
Lonely inside and light the fuse  
Light it now, light it now, light it now

And now I will start living today, today, today  
I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

Freedom  
I let go of fear and the peace came quickly  
Freedom  
I was in the dark and then it hit me  
I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain  
I know, I gotta get out into the world again

But I won't hide inside  
I gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out  
Lonely inside and light the fuse  
Light it now, light it now, light it now

And now I will start living today, today, today  
I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

Break down  
I was scared to death I was losing my mind  
Break down  
I gotta get out into the world again

And now I will start living today, today, today  
I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball, like a cannonball, like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball

Everyone stood up and clapped. Finn came over and kissed me.

"That was amazing Rach!" Finn exclaimed.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Ya Rachel that was really good!" Santana stated. I smiled as everyone gave me compliments.

"I hope you will share the rest of your songs with us." Mr. Shuester stated.

"Okay." I replied. We talked the rest of the class.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: You're Mine

Chapter 2: You're Mine

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks! I do not own Glee!  
**

**Finn's POV:**

It was a great Tuesday so far. I love the songs Rachel has written. She showed me all of them and said it was dedicated to me. I felt tears in my eyes when she said that. I was waiting at my locker for her and I got a text saying that she wanted to skip lunch and go to the choir room. I headed into the cafeteria to buy her the salad she likes. I already had my lunch. I walked into the choir room and she was looking into space. I already had a feeling that something was wrong.

"Rachel?" I asked. She snapped out of it and looked at me smiling.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she questioned. She didn't sound sad, or mad, she sounded thrilled.

"Well I got your text and I figured you didn't bring lunch, so I decided to buy you lunch and bring mine. Would you take some time to have a lunch date with your fiancé?" I exclaimed with a smirk. Her smile grew bigger.

"That's so sweet. Yes please sit." she said. I handed her the salad. I took out my lunch and ate it while she ate hers.

"This is wonderful Finn. Thank you so much. You're the best boyfriend and fiancé!" she exclaimed.

"Anytime babe. I'm glad you like it." I said smirking. She leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for several minutes until she pulled apart.

"I want to sing something I wrote. I don't want to sing it in front of everyone. It's just for you." she exclaimed smiling.

"Of course. I would love to hear it!" I replied smiling. She went over to the band and handed them her music sheet. She then gave Brad the music. They are always here.

**Rachel's POV: **

I stood in the center of the room. The music started playing and I started singing.

You were insecure but I was so sure  
But I wanted you  
Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl  
But I wanted you  
So I told you so, wanted you to know  
We've just one life to live

And I told you all my dreams and fears  
And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears  
And you said those three words I'd been waiting for  
You became a part of me, yeah

You're mine, for life  
And I'll be by your side  
We are entwined  
You're mine, for life,  
Hold me until we die,  
I'm yours and you are mine

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)  
I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)

Now I'm so happy you found a place for me  
Boy you wanted me  
Some security and two heartbeats  
Boy you wanted me  
Then you told me so, wanted me to know  
You let the past go

And I told you all my dreams and fears  
And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears  
And you said those three words I'd been waiting for  
You became a part of me, yeah

You're mine, for life  
And I'll be by your side  
We are entwined  
You're mine, for life,  
Hold me until we die,  
I'm yours and you are mine

I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)  
I'm yours (I'm yours, I'm yours)  
You're mine (You're mine, you're mine)

I'm yours, you're mine,  
I'm yours, you're mine

As I belted out the last note, Finn stood up clapping. He was in tears, as was I. He walked over to me and gave me a long kiss. We pulled apart smiling at each other. I wiped away my tears and I wiped away Finn's tears.

"That was so beautiful Rach. Thanks so much. I love you so much!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked it. I love you too." I exclaimed.

"No. I didn't like it, I loved it!" he said while still smiling. We leaned in and kissed once more. The bell rang and we headed to class. I love Finn Hudson so much and can't wait to be Mrs. Hudson!

**I know the ending was cheesy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
